Parfum
by CookieKandy
Summary: Dans le cadre du défi #11 d'In tempore vitam de la Ficothèque Ardente Citation : "Où doit-on parfumer ?", me demandait une jeune femme./ "Là où vous voulez être embrassée.", lui ai-je répondu. (Attribuée à Coco Chanel) Contraintes : Rédigez un PWP en 800 mots maximum / Mots interdits : Peau, flacon, respiration / Mots obligatoires : Boucle, laine, initiation, vase
**Parfum**

« Où doit-on parfumer ? » avait-elle demandé à Unyuu. Ce à quoi celle-ci avait répondu : « Là où tu veux être embrassée. » Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Daisy, alors que Tsubaki embrassait son cou, juste derrière son oreille droite. Tout était allé vite lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de rendre visite à son camarade de classe. Dès qu'ils avaient été seuls dans sa chambre, toutes ses inhibitions étaient tombées et elle avait attrapé la laine de son cardigan pour le tirer vers elle et l'embrasser. Il avait été surpris. Normal, vu la façon qu'elle le traitait habituellement. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait du mal à accepter les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Aujourd'hui, Daisy avait décidé de ne plus se voiler la face et de tout lui révéler. Par les actes.

Il s'était reculé de quelques pas, l'observant avec les yeux écarquillés. Il se demandait clairement ce qui lui prenait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question et combla la distance pour lui attraper le visage une nouvelle fois. Ce ne pouvait pas être un accident deux fois ou juste pas curiosité. Pas deux fois. Et il finit par comprendre et répondre au baiser en attrapant ses hanches. Tsubaki la fit reculer jusqu'au mur et déplaça son visage jusqu'à son cou, puis tranquillement jusqu'à son oreille. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Daisy et un frisson lui parcourut l'épiderme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement. En fait, elle ignorait ce que son camarade ressentait pour elle. Vu la façon qu'il avait de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, elle n'était pas la seule à refouler ses sentiments.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta lorsque Tsubaki descendit vers sa poitrine et ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement à ses cheveux. Daisy ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, la bouche ouverte pour laisser l'air entrer et sortir de sa bouche. Il traçait le chemin entre les différentes zones qu'elle avait parfumé avant de venir. Ayant affreusement chaud, elle le repoussa pour retirer sa veste. Sous les yeux de son camarade un désorienté après avoir été repoussé, elle déboutonna sa chemise, révélant son soutien-gorge noir. Au départ, elle ne pensait pas aller aussi loin, mais maintenant qu'il lui avait fait découvrir ces sensations en l'embrasser ailleurs que sur la bouche, elle avait envie de sentir ses lèvres à des endroits plus intimes.

Impatiente qu'ils commencent leur initiation sexuelle ensemble, Daisy le poussa vers le lit, mais accrocha le bureau au passage, faisant vaciller le vase qui s'y trouvait. Avec ses réflexes de chat, Tsubaki le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe, puis il le repoussa jusqu'au mur avant d'emmener sa camarade à destination. Il l'allongea doucement tout en l'embrassant. Se tenant sur son avant-bras droit, il commença à lui caresser la taille de la main gauche. L'adolescente releva les jambes contre ses côtes, alors qu'il déplaçait ses lèvres de sa bouche à son cou, puis entre ses seins. Elle cambra le dos en glissant de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tsubaki, le guidant vers son ventre.

Plutôt que de s'exécuter, il se redressa et retira son cardigan. Sous les yeux impatiens de l'adolescente, il déboutonna trois boutons avant de passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, lui révélant son torse finement musclé. Daisy se redressa et passa ses mains dans son dos sans le lâcher des yeux et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Le morceau de tissu au sol, elle se laissa rallonger sur le matelas par son camarade et soupira en sentant son torse toucher sa poitrine directement. Tsubaki glissa une main sous sa jupe et caressa sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou en la regardant droit dans les yeux. L'adolescente fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son ventre et attrapa sa ceinture pour la détacher.

Tsubaki se débattit un peu pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, puis il fit de même avec Daisy. Il lui retira sa jupe en embrassant son ventre et fit descendre sa bouche le long de ses cuisses, alors qu'il s'occupait de sa culotte. Entièrement nus tous les deux, il se rallongea au-dessus de lui en faisant le chemin inverse avec ses lèvres, jusqu'à avoir le visage enfuit au creux de son cou. De la main gauche, il lui caressa le clitoris, la faisant haleter sous le plaisir. Tsubaki redressa la tête en grognant, quand elle attrapa son sexe en érection et qu'elle commença à le masser. Observant les réactions de l'autre, ils se lâchèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Daisy se cambra d'un coup en tremblant et son camarade se tendit en jouissant sur sa cuisse. Exténué, Tsubaki roula sur le côté pour ne pas s'effondrer sur elle et tenta de retrouver son souffle tout en attirant Daisy contre lui pour un repos bien mérité.


End file.
